2.2 Management and Support of the NIEHS Data and Specimen Repository The Contractor shall provide space, equipment, management, and operational support, as detailed, for data and specimens collected during the conduct of NIEHS in-house or contract-supported research. The services required for operation of the Repository are distinct from those for the NTP Archives and Frozen Tissue Bank.